


The Embarrassment of One

by ContrivedCircus



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Complete, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Shikizaya, Short, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContrivedCircus/pseuds/ContrivedCircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya is forced to give a strip tease for a certain Awakusu executive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Embarrassment of One

The broker’s eyes narrow at the Yakuza on the bed. With his legs stretched out before him, Shiki sits with a bemused smile upon his lips, a cigarette dangling between two fingers as he watches Izaya. However Izaya stands in-front of the bed, his hands holding the zippers of his jacket as he ponders how to fulfil the most recent request.

Tonight just so happened to be Shiki’s turn, and the elder seemed dead set on making the informant uncomfortable as he ordered him to strip for him. Izaya could say no, he could refuse and leave. However that would end their deal, and the frustrated broker was by no means willing to give up the nights in which he was able to humiliate the Yakuza executive himself.

“What are you waiting for, Informant-san? I said strip or do you need me to repeat myself a bit slower?”

With a silent glare, Izaya pulls his jacket off, slowly slipping it from his arms before tossing it onto a nearby chair. Moving his hands downwards, his fingers fiddle with his belt as his face slowly reddens. The smell of cigarette smoke prevents Izaya from retreating into the illusion of being alone as he unlatches his belt, using one hand to pull it from it’s loops before dropping it to the floor.   “Don’t just get undressed, strip. Surely you know what that means?”

Izaya’s teeth grit, annoyance and embarrassment flooding his being as he bites the bullet instead of offering a snarky comeback. One hand finds it’s place on his chest, crimson eyes watching Shiki as it slides down his chest, slowly moving to the hem of his jeans before disappearing inside his pants. As the broker’s hand moves to cover his length, his other hand quickly undoes the buttons and zipper, allowing Shiki to see the hand that now lightly squeezes his dick.

“Now that wasn’t so hard, was it?”

Still ignoring his words, Izaya releases himself, both hands moving back to the hem of his jeans as he slowly pulls them down, arching his back slightly before dipping down to pull them off completely.

It was certainly embarrassing to slowly undress himself in such a lewd manner with an audience, however Izaya ignores his own discomfort. Knowing he could get Shiki back on his next turn, perhaps twice as bad.

Sliding his hands from his thighs, over his hips and up his waist, his fingers pull at the thin fabric of his black shirt. The informant knew very little about stripping, but assumed that moving slowly and touching himself would be enough to pass for the Yakuza.

Slowly drawing his shirt up, he pulls it over his head, tossing it across the room before pressing both hands against his chest. Surely the glare on his face was somehow ruining the overall appeal, however the broker didn’t quite care. With just his boxers left, he was almost done.

“Turn around and bend over for this part.”

Izaya’s hands stop moving, his eyes locked on Shiki who simply stares at him expectantly.

“Aren’t you quite the pervert.” Izaya chuckles, venom clearly laced into his words.

“Do it, Informant.”

Squaring his jaw, Izaya turns around, his hands now sliding down his chest, wrapping around his waist before moving to the small of his back.

Slowly his hands dip into his boxers, his thumbs hooking on the hem as he slowly pulls them down.  
The informants back slowly dips as his boxers slip over his ass, the hem greeting his thighs as he slowly pulls them down to his ankles before straightening his back and stepping out of the underwear.

Turning around, he faces Shiki with the same confident face despite the weariness that is the excessive pounding of his heart.

“What now?”


End file.
